When Seth entered Jakes room
by kardashtwilight
Summary: Seth is staying at Jakes house while billy is in Seattle. Jacob fancies Seth and Seth walks into seths room... INCLUDES EDWARD X JAKE X SETH


The room was quiet, except the sound of the shower in the next room. Seth had been staying at the Blacks' house for the past week...he had been using billies room while Billy was staying at a friends in Seattle. Throughout the week, Jacob had seen Seth in nothing but his tight white boxers. Walking around the house, as the bronze shine to his skin emphasized the large bulge of his dick.

To Jacob, it seemed wrong thinking of Seth like this, but he couldn't help it. Seth was just 16 and Jake 17. Seth was like his brother, but Seth was asking for attention when he was practically naked walking around the house like that. The sound of the shower cut off and the bathroom door clicked open, then shut. Jake could hear Seth's soft feet walking towards Jacobs bedroom. The handle clicked and the door slowly opened with a low squeak. Seth walked into Jakes room, and Jake was just lying on the bed...anyone would think he was asleep. Seth glanced at Jake, assumed he was asleep and walked into the room. Seth rummaged through some drawers and then shut them.

Seth then crouched down and looked on the floor of Jakes room and looked under the bed. Jake saw what Seth was doing and deliberately moved so that his bed cover was showing tha smallest bit of his soft bronze rod. As Seth stood up Jakes dick had caught Seth's eye and he stood there, just staring. He shot a glance at Jake; still thinking he was asleep Seth pulled out his phone from his dressing gown. Jacob heard the stutter close on Seth's camera. At that moment Jacob looked up and said _"Seth...why are you taking photo's?" _Seth turned round and stared at Jacob, his eyes wide. "_uuh, uhh...I..I-" _before Seth could finish Jacob pulled back the cover, revealing his naked, auburn-bronze coloured skin. _"Jake...what are you doing?!" _a smile tugged at the corners of Seth's mouth.

"_Oh come on Seth! We both know you want it?"_ Seth glanced down to Jacobs rod...which was now semi, and was already nearly 9". Seth took a step closer to Jake and sat on the bed, slowly lowering his face to Jakes crotch. Seth looked at Jake and Jake nodded...as if Seth was asking if it was okay. Seth ran his tongue across the shaft of Jakes now hard dick. Seth licked the pre-cum off of the tip of Jake rod and took the whole thing deep into his throat...there must have been around 10" of Jakes dick in Seth's throat.

Jacob looked down at Seth and arched his back. Pushing his rod deeper into Seth's throat. Seth stood and straddled on Jakes thighs. When he got comfortable he spat on Jakes dick until it was covered and wet. Seth pushed himself up and sat slowly on top of Jakes manhood. Filling his hot ass, Jacob slowly pushed deep into Seth's ass. Seth's muscles contracted around Jakes rod.

_"aaah! ease up Seth!"_ Moaned Jake as Seth was slowly bouncing back on to Jacobs dick. "Sorry Jake" Seth apologised and slowly started to bob up and down on Jakes dick.

After a few soft pounds, Jake flipped Seth over and now that he was on top of Seth he thrusted deeply inside him. Penetrating Seth's ass deeper and harder. _"a...ahh."_ Seth's moan escaped his lips and he threw his head back.

_"Seth! I'm gunna...gunn-"_ Jake broke off as he exploded his warmth inside Seth. As he pulled out his hot rod the spunk flowed out of Seth's ass. Jake bent down and started to lap up the cum he had left in Seth's ass with his tongue.

Jake collapsed on top of Seth, and they laid there. They heard the door-handle click and Edwards head pop round the corner of the door.

_"Jake? Seth? You guys hom-"_ His eyes widened as he saw Jakes face buried in Seth's chest.

Jakes head spun round and met Edwards surprised eyes. A grin stretched across Edwards face...and to Jacobs surprise there as a long bulge curving down the side of Edwards jeans.

Edwards hand travelled down to grab his own rock hard rod that sat restlessly in his jeans. To Jakes surprise Edward slowly unzipped his jeans to reveal a huge tent in his tight Calvin Klein boxers. He threw the jeans across Jacobs room and closed the distance between Himself, Jake and Seth. Edward stopped in front of Seth's face, pushing the cotton covered rock hard rod on to Seth's lips. Seth nibbled at the edge of Edwards concealed shaft and pulled down the boxers that got in the way. A huge dick (bigger than Jakes) sprung out of the elasticated boxers hitting Seth in the face...not that he minded. He accepted the hot rods invitation by taking he hot dick deep into his mouth. Seth pulled away and played with the foreskin that was over the head of Edwards cock.

After Edward sprayed his huge load into Seth's throat he turned to Jake...he nodded at Jakes thought. So Jake did it, he bent over baring my ass to Edward...waiting.

After a few seconds, Edward pushed his entire length into Jacob. Their hips slapping together as Edward pounded Jakes ass harder and harder. _"ahh..ah"_ The moan came out of Jakes mouth like a scream but Edward knew that Jake was loving every moment. Edward slowed the thrusts and slowly started to push deeper and deeper.

"_Ahhhh! Jake!"_ Edwards voice boomed in the room as his warm load filled all of Jakes ass. Edward collapsed on top of Jake, his rod still inside him.

"_And I wondered why Bella stayed with you..."_ Jakes statement had a hint of sarcasm, but Edward knew what he meant.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**_PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T :) -KTWI_**


End file.
